Volviendo al pasado
by TrioDeOro
Summary: Un amor del pasado. Un amor marchito. Los ama a los dos,y por eso se aleja de ellos.   OC por el momento.


**_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Así que este mundo no me pertenece._**

**(LxS)**

-¡No puedes amar a dos personas a la misma vez!- grito el oji-verdes asustando a la pelirroja.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro marcando un camino de dolor-. ¿Que tiene de malo amar a dos personas?- pregunto bruscamente haciéndole frente al chico.

Llevaban mas de una hora discutiendo en ese parque alejado de todos. El chico tenia su rostro marcado por una mueca de nerviosismo, y ella tenia su rostro surcado por lágrimas traicioneras. Si, era difícil amar a dos chicos a la ves; pero ella lo hacia. Amaba a dos chicos al mismo tiempo...Y la culpa la carcomía,y si amaba a uno hacia sufrir al otro. Porque no era tan fácil como que uno de ellos no le corresponda así ella podía quedarse con en que en verdad la quería,si difícil de entender...pero ella si se entendía.

-Me vas a dejar- afirmo el chico de cabello caoba/pelirrojo. La ama desde la primera vez que la vio en la estación, con su pollera blanca y su remera roja que tanto odiaba, la ama con sus defectos y virtudes...pero la ama.

-Yo te amo- afirmo con dolor Lily Luna Potter, la protagonista y confundida chica que esta entre la espada y la pared.

El negó-. ¿Pero de que sirve que me ames, si vas a dejarme?- pregunto con su tono de voz tranquilo que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Lo ama, lo quiere; lo adora...Pero no puede evitar sentirse miserable al saber que se confunde y los confunde. De Kennet ama simplemente TODO, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Ama cuando baja las escaleras con su rostro adormilado, ama cuando la observa sin saber que Lily lo sabe, lo mira y se enamora más. Lo ama, desde sus ojos verdes, hasta la punta de los pies.

-No te quiero dejar...pero es lo mejor- asegura mientras lo abraza, el se deja abrazar porque no puede dejar de quererla-. Vos me hiciste bella, yo no tenia la confianza suficiente como para hablar con un chico sin tartamudear o ser yo misma- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos verdes frescos como la hierva.

Ella lo lastima, y a el no le importa. No le importa con tal de que ella venga le pida perdón y lo bese con pasión.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo hagas- le sugiere mientras la estrecha en sus brazos fuertes, y musculosos.

Ella no contesta, solo lo besa por ultima vez en los labios deleitándose con el sabor del chico.

-Adiós- susurran a la misma vez mientras caminan en sentido contrario dándose la espalda.

**(LxS)**

Kennet Neker caminaba sin rumbo fijo con su mirada perdida...Todo había acabado. Ya no había un "nosotros", ahora había un "ella y un tu". ¿ Dolía?, claro que dolía.

Y no puede odiarla, no puede hacerlo porque no quiere. Su sub-consiente le impide odiarla, su mente le ruega ir a buscarla y alejarla de todo y de TODOS...Pero alejarla mas aun de el. De ese rubio oxigenado, de Scorpius Malfoy, ese rubio al que su pelirroja también ama, porque esto estaba claro, la pelirroja le pertenece. Porque al fin de cuentas el la vio por primera vez, el la hizo bella, el saco a flote a la verdadera Lily Luna. Y el fue el primero en hacerla suya, porque cuando la hizo suya se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del universo.

Caminaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien.

-¿Que te pasa imbécil?- pregunto bruscamente. Bajo la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y lo vio. Scorpius Malfoy con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia marcada en su rostro.

Se levanto solo el rubio ante la mirada fulminante de Kennet. Con su paso arrogante, lento pero decidido y muy petulante siguió de largo no sin antes dedicarla una mirada de odio y asco al caoba/pelirrojo.

Kennet perdió de vista al rubio, y siguió su camino.

**(LxS)**

Lo odiaba, odiaba a Kennet Neker desde que lo conoció en el castillo de Hogwarts. Y tenia varias razones para hacerlo, y ninguna como para no hacerlo.

¿Cuales razones tenia para odiarlo?. Fácil, el chico había competido con el rubio por todo. Y en TODO ganaba. El puesto de capitán lo gano Neker...Pero esas cosas no le importaban en lo mas mínimo. Lo mas importante era que el se había ganado el corazón de Lily, y para ser sinceros se lo merecía.

Pero ahora el no volvería a ganar...Porque Scorpius poco a poco se va ganando la confianza de Lily.

Pero Lily no es un trofeo, Lily es paz, es encanto...puro encanto por donde la veas.

**(LxS)**

**Hola. Les presento mi mini-fic. "Volviendo al pasado"**

**Constara solo de unos 6 capítulos y este que seria la introducción...Es decir 7.**

**Espero los comentarios. Una pequeña parte de mi quiere cumplir un sueño que en mi otro fic "Saber perder", no puedo cumplir. **

**Muchas me odiaran...pero corro el riesgo. **

**Solo adelanto que si esperan un final feliz para Lily-Scorpius, esperen sentadas. El final sera el menos esperado...Y si esperan un final feliz para Lily-Kennet, esperen sentados porque tampoco lo habrá. **

**Digamos que viejos amores aparecen, un amor prohibido que Lily intento olvidar y una promesa de amor no cumplida.**

**Ya están advertidos, si lo leen es por su propia voluntad.**

**Saludos, espero sus opiniones. **

**TdO.**


End file.
